El Amor Cambia Todo
by Tahirih
Summary: Una noche Lily entra a la Mansión Potter con lágrimas en sus ojos, sus cabellos mojados y despeinados, y sus ropas llenas de sangre. Desde ese día James aprenderá a valorar a las personas y lo más importante, lo que la palabra ‘amor’ significa realmente.
1. Default Chapter

Bueno, pues aquí va mi fic. Es una idea atolondrada que simplemente surgió, así que no se que tan rara pueda ser. Espero que les guste porque no he escrito una historia desde hace mucho tiempo. La última que escribí fue _Amores y Pasiones_ y creo que ni siquiera la termine. Espero tener un buen regreso y sobretodo la sinceridad de todos. Díganme lo que piensan de esta historia atolondrada, lo que sea. Acepto todo, desde halagos hasta tomatazos. Vaya léanla y díganme lo que piensan.

El Amor Cambia Todo

Capitulo I: La llegada Inesperada

Era una noche lluviosa y fría para el verano, y el joven James Potter estaba aburrido mirando por la ventana las gotas de agua caer. ¡Estaba tan aburrido! Una semana de estar de vacaciones y hasta el momento el clima no correspondía con sus ansias de jugar quidditch en el jardín de aquella gran mansión en la que el vivía.

Además su Nana no le dejaría practicar bajo la lluvia como el lo hacia normalmente en Hogwarts. ¡Mujeres! James Potter nunca había podido entender por que ellas trataban de cuidar tanto de el, pues el lo detestaba infinitamente.

Estaba perdido en estos pensamientos cuando su madre toco la puerta y luego entro a su cuarto en su vestido negro, sus cabellos negros agarrados en un moño, y sus ojos azules con una mirada de preocupación.

No dije que podías entrar- dijo James de mala gana.

¡James! No deberías de hablarle así a tu madre,- le regaño su madre. –Ha surgido una emergencia, y por lo tanto es mí deber atender lo más rápido posible…

Tiene que ver con el Ministerio de Magia,- le interrumpió James.

En Parte… No llegare hasta media noche o mas tarde, por lo tanto no me esperes. Tratare de demorar lo menos posible.

James sonrió, lo ultimo que el haría sería esperar la llegada de su madre a altas horas de la noche. Quizás esperaría a Sirius, Remus, o Peter, inclusive a una de sus novias; pero nunca a su madre. Esto se debía al odio profundo que James sentía por su madre. Ella nunca lo había aceptado a el y el nunca a ella. Era evidente que ella siempre había querido tener una niña, pero fue muy decepcionada al saber que el bebe que ella había estado esperando era un varón; y fue todavía mas difícil para ella darse cuenta de que no podía tener mas hijos. Era solo el padre de James quien podía lograr que no se pelearan, era el único que amaba a ambos. James y su madre se odiaban mutuamente y no podían vivir juntos sin estarse peleando cada vez que se vieran a la cara.

No te preocupes, estoy seguro de que no me harás falta. Se como entretenerme solo.

Eso espero Jimmy.

La Señora Potter se inclino para besar la frente de su hijo, pero el se movió hacia atrás, no quería ninguna forma de afección proveniente de alguien tan detestable como su madre. Ella le miro a los ojos, primero se veía herida, pero después de un momento rencor reemplazo todo sentimiento.

Más te vale quedarte en este cuarto jovencito. Y mejor te empiezas a comportar porque ya me tienes harta.

Siempre te he tenido harta madre, nunca me quisiste para empezar. Mejor te hubieras deshecho de mí lo más rápido que pudiste. Pero no lo hiciste, vive las repercusiones de lo que debiste de haber hecho.

Sabes que James, se me esta haciendo tarde. Será mejor que me marche.

La mujer indignada tomo su capa y camino hacia la puerta. Miro una vez más a su hijo y desapareció, seguramente para aparecer en aquel lugar en el cual su ayuda era requerida.

James rió una vez más con su madre afuera de alcance el podría salir con sus amigos. Lo único que tendría que hacer era desaparecerse, ya lo podía hacer legalmente. Seguramente Sirius estaba rodeado de chicas muy bonitas y no les importaría pasar un poco de tiempo con el.

James trato de desaparecerse, pero por alguna razón no lo logro. Trato nuevamente, pero no ocurrió nada nuevamente. Rabia empezó a correr por las venas de James, el estaba seguro de que estaba haciendo todo correctamente. Bajo las escaleras rápidamente y entro a la cocina con un gran estruendo.

-¡Nana!- grito James tan rápido como pudo.

-Si Jimmy, ¿necesitas algo?- respondió la anciana.

-¿Que a hecho mi madre para que no pueda desaparecerme?- exigió el.

-Lo único que yo se es que ella puso un campo de fuerza para que no te escaparas mi niño. Pero tu mamá solo lo hace porque ella desea tu bien estar,- la anciana hablaba con mucho cariño.

James salio de la cocina tirando la puerta. Su Nana lo siguió, le tomo de la mano con cariño y lo guió lentamente a la sala.

-Jimmy, no debes de enojarte.

-Que quieres que haga Nana. No quieres que juegue con mi escoba porque me va a dar un resfriado. No puedo salir de la casa para esta con mis amigos por que mi madre puso un campo de fuerza o algo así para que no me escape. ¿Que quieres que haga?

Ven conmigo. Leeremos un libro_. Don Quijote de La Mancha_. Me encantaba cuando era joven.

"Creo que has olvidado que somos de diferentes generaciones." Pensó James, pero no pudo decirlo; el estimaba demasiado a su Nana como para decirle algo irrespetuoso. El siempre deseó que la mujer fuera su madre, hubiera sido la madre perfecta para el. Se sentó en el sofá mientras la mujer leía el libro. El no estaba poniendo atención, prefería pensar en sus hazañas y las de sus amigos, en todos esos momentos de gloria, y también los castigos que les seguían.

Poco a poco James empezó a caer dormido. Su Nana todavía leía la historia mientras el tenia un sueño. Soñaba que sus amigos y el jugaban una broma en Snape. Lo amarraban a una escoba y lo mandaban volando por los cielos. Snape gritaba lo más fuerte que podía, pero no había nadie cerca. De repente Dumbledore aparecía y les decía a los muchachos que tendrían que pasar un año en Azkaban porque era un delito aterrorizar a estúpidos.

James abrió sus ojos. Alguien había entrado en la casa. Nana cerró el libro y lo coloco sobre la mesa de centro. James vio a su madre en su vestido negro, alguien estaba a la par de ella. Era una persona de pelo rojo tan intenso como que si fueran flamas ardiendo. James se acerco para observar a esta persona, era raro que el trabajo de su madre y su vida personal se mezclaran.

¡EVANS! ¡Era Lily Evans! La chica de los ojos esmeralda, poco popular, y la mejor estudiante de Hogwarts. Ya era bastante raro tener a Evans en la casa de los Potter, pero había algo más raro aun… Lagrimas corrían por los ojos de la chica, mojados y alborotados estaban sus cabellos, y su camisa que una vez había estado impecablemente blanca estaba llena de sangre. La sangre nos solo estaba sobre su camisa, estaba sobre su cara sus brazos, su falda, sus piernas…

-Dios mió, ¡pobre criatura!- exclamo Nana.

-¿Que esta pasando?- exigió James.

-Nana consígueme ropa de dormir para la muchacha por favor. Y también alístale un baño.- ordeno la Señora Potter.

¿Que diablos esta pasando?- grito James.

-James baja la voz. No puedes ver que estoy en un aprieto, –le regaño la mujer.

-Bueno quizás si me dijeras podría ayudarte, -se defendió el chico.

-James Potter, si quieres ayudar puedes llevar las maletas al cuarto de invitados. Ya que eres el único hombre en esta casa seria algo bastante noble.

-Pero…

-Nada de peros, hazlo ahorita mismo. Y dile a la cocinera que por favor prepare te. Entendido.

-¿Qué maletas?

-Las que están en la sala de estar.

-¡Fifí prepara te!- grito James.

-Yo pude haber hecho eso James.

-Enserio, no lo sabia.- respondió James con una sonrisa maligna.

James no quería ir por las maletas, pero quería saber cual era la razón por la cual Evans estaba ahí. Llevo las maletas al cuarto de invitados. Bajo las escaleras con una mueca en la cara, estaba decidido a averiguar que estaba pasando. Pero su madre lo conocía demasiado bien y sabia cual era su propósito.

-Hoy iras a dormir temprano tesoro. Tengo asuntos que atender y no creo que sea apropiado que rondes por la casa mientras atiendo asuntos personales y delicados.

Y que si no quiero. -le reto James.

-Te encerrare en tu cuarto yo misma como lo hacia cuando eres pequeño. Pero creo que estas lo suficientemente grande como para saber que es lo que te conviene.

La madre de James poseía grandes poderes mágicos, razón por la cual el sabia que seria muy fácil para ella darle un giro a su varita para encerrarlo en su cuarto o dormirlo por mucho tiempo. Quería pelear sobre el asunto, no podía ser amenazado como un niño de tres años. Pero Evans apareció detrás del hombro de su madre. Lagrimas en sus ojos, sangre sobre su cuerpo, cabellos húmedos y despeinados. Era evidente que esperaban a que el se fuera para poder arreglar todo lo que pudieran acerca del asunto antes de que ellas mismas se fueran a dormir.

James era rebelde por naturaleza, pero la mirada de esos ojos de alguna manera logro que su rebeldía parase por una noche.

Buenas noches madre, buenas noches Evans. Estaré en mi dormitorio por si me necesitan.-James se dio la vuelta decidido a irse.

Buenas noches Jimmy.- respondió su madre.

Buenas noches Potter.- se escucho la tímida voz de la chica.

James se fue a su cuarto decidido. Al día siguiente el tenia que de averiguar por que Evans estaba en su casa, la razón por la que estaba cubierta en sangre, cuanto tiempo estaría en su casa, y cualquier otra cosa que el pudiera investigar.


	2. Como Saber Que Paso?

¿Como Saber Que Paso?

La siguiente mañana James se levanto temprano como de costumbre. Bajo las escaleras en pijamas como el lo hacia usualmente. Pensaba en ir a la casa de Sirius tenia que divertirse y en la Mansión de los Potter nunca lo lograría a menos que sus amigos vinieran a el.

Entro en la cocina bostezando. Se restregó los ojos y luego se puso sus gafas.

Buenos días Nana.

Buenos días Jimmy, ¿Cómo estas?-Saludo la mujer.

Pues, la verdad…

¡James Potter! ¿Que haces caminando por la casa en pijamas?- exigió la Señora Potter.

Vine a comer mi desayuno como de costumbre.- Respondió James extrañado ante aquella pregunta.

Pero si hay invitados en la casa. Nunca debes de hacer eso cuando hay personas ajenas a la familia en la casa.

¡Lo había olvidado! Evans estaba en su casa y el tenia que investigar por que. ¿Como pudo haber olvidado un detalle tan importante como aquel?

Bueno quizás debería de saber la razón por la cual hay un invitado para empezar.- contesto James.

James creo haberte mencionado que era un asunto personal. Seria algo terrible para ella que yo te contara sus problemas. Sobretodo a ti que eres un boca floja, lo primero que harías seria contarle a tus amigos lo que has escuchado.

¿Y tu como lo sabes? ¡Nunca me has confesado un secreto! Nunca has confiado en mí y sabes que nunca lo harás, y ese es el problema.- Grito James.

James, yo te conozco; no eres capaz de guardar un secreto, nunca lo serás. ¡Ni siquiera si tu vida depende de ello! Tu sabes que no puedes vivir sin decirle a Sirius absolutamente todo.- Se defendió la mujer.

¡Bueno, que acaso no merezco saber la razón por la cual mi madre se va en el medio de la noche y cuando regresa trae una muchacha con la camisa llena de sangre!

James, me estas haciendo llegar a mi limite.

¡Y que cuando llegues a tu limite! ¿Que me vas a hacer? Nada. No me puedes hacer nada. Me gustaría verte llegar a tu límite vieja. ¿Que va a hacer? ¿Incendiar la casa?

James Potter…

No madre, no escuchare nada mas, ¡ya estoy arto!

Tras decir esto James salio de la cocina tirando la puerta. Escuchaba a su madre gritándole que no fuera un sinvergüenza y que viniera a hablar con ella como un caballero lo haría. La verdad es que los dos habían alcanzado su límite, ninguno quería oír al otro.

Subió las escaleras, la voz de su madre era ahora inaudible, quizás ya se había dado por vencida. Quizás se había dado por vencida desde hace muchos años como el lo había hecho, sabia que su madre nunca lo amaría, ni siquiera seria capaz de aceptarlo. Lo único que podía haber entre ellos era odio.

Era la hora del almuerzo en la mansión de los Potter. El Señor Potter acababa de entrar y ya estaba sentado en la mesa esperando por su familia. Cuando James entro al comedor su madre y la muchacha estaban ahí. Evans mirando a su plato tristemente, su padre sonriéndole, y su madre mirándolo con desaprobación.

Llegas tarde James.- le reprendió su madre.

Estaba dormido mamá, como se suponía que iba a bajar.- respondió de mala gana.

¿Y que hacías dormido?-pregunto la mujer con intriga.

¡Descansaba!- contesto el muchacho desesperadamente.

¿Descansabas de que?

Madre tu sabes muy bien que no pudo salir de la casa. Y además no creo que sea de tu importancia si estoy cansado o no. Y…

Nadie se va a pelear a la hora de la cena.-Interrumpió el padre. –Es tiempo en familia, y además tenemos una invitada. Compórtense.

Lo siento. –dijeron ambos.

La cena estaba deliciosa. Era comida francesa, cocinada ,por supuesto, al estilo francés. La familia estuvo muy callada por todo el rato, la verdad es que aquella ya no parecía ser una familia. A nadie le importaba nana. El padre pasaba la mayoría del tiempo trabajando y los otros dos no se podían llevar bien. La palabra 'familia' ya no era la adecuada para describir a los Potter.

Papá, ¿puedo invitare a Sirius a pasar la noche?- pregunto James.

¡Por supuesto que no!- exclamo la madre inmediatamente.

Le pregunte a mi papá. Además e pasado una semana completamente aburrido, ¿que no merezco divertirme?- reclamo el joven.

Me parece que el tiene razón querida. Quizás si Sirius viene todo mejore en la casa. ¿Cierto Jimmy?

¡Claro que si!- sonrió el muchacho.

¿Pero que hay de los invitados?

No te preocupes un poco de compañía de su misma edad no le hará nada de daño. Además, pobre Jimmy, se ve tan triste.-le defendió su padre.

¡Pero James!- le grito la mujer a su esposo.

Querida, esta bien.

Tras esto James salio corriendo del comedor después de disculparse y fue a la chimenea de la sala para poder comunicarse con Sirius por medio del fuego. El joven invito a su mejor amigo a pasar la noche, y este dijo que se aparecería en cuanto empacara sus cosas, lo cual seria más o menos en cinco minutos.

James estaba muy ansioso esperando, el tiempo pasaba lentamente mientras el miraba fijamente el reloj. Faltaba un minuto… treinta segundos… tres… dos… uno… De repente James sintió que algo le caía enzima provocando que cayera sobre el suelo.

¡Cornamenta! ¿Dónde estas mi amigo?- exclamo Sirius.

¡Canuto estas sentado sobre mi!-grito James.

Lo siento mucho.- rió Sirius de buena gana mientras se levantaba.

Si, ya te creo. Y mi abuela es la reina de Inglaterra.

¡Cornamenta eres de la realeza!

Lo siento Canuto no me puedo relacionar con los plebeyos.- Ambos rieron- Ven, tengo que decirte algo en privado.

Acerca de…

En ese momento James y Sirius se encontraron con la Señora Potter y Evans parada a la par de ella. La pelirroja miraba al suelo, sus cabellos rojos ya no estaban mojados, sus ojos parecían haber llorado, y llevaba una camisa impecablemente blanca.

¡Evans! ¿Qué tal viniste a pasar unas vacaciones por aquí? Que bien nos vamos a divertir mucho.- Sirius tomo la barbilla de la chica sonriendo con esa sonrisa tan encantadora. – James y yo vamos a jugar quidditch por si nos necesitas.

Gracias por tu oferta Sirius cariño, sinceramente me encanta tu actitud muchacho.

James tomo a Sirius del codo y lo jalo hasta la puerta que llevaba al jardín mientras el decía adiós a la señora. Salieron al Jardín y James se acerco a la bodega en la que estaba el equipaje de quidditch. James recogió su escoba que por supuesto era el modelo más nuevo junto con unas diez más. El joven era un aficionado del deporte. Y la bodega estaba llena de todo tipo de escobas, y por lo menos cinco baúles en los cuales había pelotas de aquel deporte que el amaba.

Siempre e anhelado tu colección de artículos de quidditch. Pero mejor me dejo de rodeos y voy al grano. ¿Desde cuando estas saliendo con la prefecta?

De eso era precisamente de lo que te quería hablar.

Te escucho Cornamenta.- Sonrió Sirius maliciosamente.

Todo empezó ayer. Mi madre salia de la casa porque tenía que había una emergencia, y ambos sabemos muy bien que su trabajo es 99 en casa, es muy raro que salga. Y cuando regresa a la una de la mañana la señorita Evans la esta acompañando, y para rematar la muchacha esta empapada, llorando, y manchada de sangre en todos lados.

¿Qué paso?- pregunto Canuto.

Si yo supiera no te pediría tu ayuda, simplemente te diría.

Buen punto Potter. ¿Sabes cuanto tiempo estará aquí?

No. Pero si se que quiero averiguar que paso; no me importa que tenga que hacer, yo se que tengo el derecho de saber.

Y por supuesto que yo te ayudare. Trato.- Dijo Sirius estrechando su mano.

Claro que si, Canuto.- Respondió James dándole un apretón de manos.

¡Hola! Gracias por leer mi historia, estoy muy feliz porque muchas de ustedes me han mandado su opinión, y me han estimulado a escribir más rápido. Por favor manden reviews, porque si lo hacen voy a publicar más rápido. No se olviden que me pueden mandar sugerencias, halagos, tomatazos, no importa, yo solo quiero reviews!

**Josesita-** Muchas gracias por tu sugerencia, voy a tratar de mejorar en ese aspecto.

**Sarah Lilian Potter-** Gracias, voy a tratar de hacer la historia tan intrigante como pueda.

**Nikar-** Lo seguiré tan pronto como pueda y escribiré mucho. Gracias.

**Lily-cPotter-** Gracias, me alegra que te guste lo que escribo. Y espero que te guste lo que escribiré.

Andreina- Muchas gracias por tu review.

LilylovesJames- Tus preguntas serán respondidas a medida vaya escribiendo, si no voy a arruinar el final.

Gala Potter- Muchas gracias por tu review, me animo mucho y me dieron ganas de escribir en cuanto lo leí.

Liz-potter-87- Muchas gracias por tu review, me animaste mucho.

Darame- Responderé tus preguntas a medida escriba la historia, me sorprende que seas tan deductiva.


	3. Lo Que Paso

Lo Que Paso

Era una mañana calida de verano. James y Sirius se habían levantado muy temprano para idear un plan y ponerlo en práctica, el único problema era que hasta el momento nada parecía ser útil. Era muy difícil engañar a la Señora Potter, ella era demasiado astuta; y ambos sabían que el Señor Potter no daría información confidencial por nada del mundo.

Ya habían pasado dos horas, pero aun no había ningún plan que fuese digno de tratarse.

Creo que quizás podrías tirarte de tu escoba y suplicarle a tu madre saber por la simple razón de que morirás pronto.- Sugirió Canuto.

No. Si me estuviera muriendo mi madre no me revelaría ningún secreto. Estaría regañándome por caerme de la escoba.-Los amigos rieron ante aquel comentario.

¡IDIOTA!- exclamo Sirius.

¿Como me llamaste traidor?-pregunto James.

No, me refiero a que tengo una idea grande.

Oh, ¿pues que esperas para contarme?

Mi querido Cornamenta. Ya debes saber que la mejor amiga de tu madre la visita todos los miércoles.- El muchacho miro a su amigo y alzo una ceja sin comprender a lo que este se refería. – ¡No entiendes! Creo que estoy obligado a explicarte algo tan obvio. Tu madre no ha visto a esta mujer desde algún tiempo porque ella estaba en otro país y estaba muy ocupada. ¿Cierto?

¿Si?- contesto James desconcertado.

¡Abre los ojos! Vamos Cornamenta es lógico. Fingimos que vas a mi casa a jugar Quidditch. Nos escondemos bajo tu capa de invisibilidad mientras las escuchamos hablar.

¿Pero que hay de mi padre y mi Nana? Ambos saben cuando estoy bajo la capa.

Tu padre estará trabajando hasta tarde esta tarde, por lo menos eso fue lo que tu madre me comento. Y tu Nana no diría nada, ella no se atreve a hacer algo en contra de su querido de Jimmy.

James sonrió, sabio que aquel plan funcionaria. No tardaron los dos en bajar las escaleras y pedir permiso a la Señora Potter para que James fuera a la casa de Sirius. La mujer no quería aceptar al principio, pero al final los dejo ir; nadie podía oponerse a la carita de tristeza de Black. Dijeron que ellos se aparecerían y que la mujer no debería de preocuparse por la transportación de ellos y después se fueron al cuarto del muchacho que vivía en esa casa a "hacer maletas."

¿A que horas viene la vieja, Cornamenta?- pregunto el chico de los ojos azules.

A las nueve y media. Lo que quiere decir que debe estará aquí en cinco minutos.-respondió el jugador de quidditch.

Bueno, ¿Qué esperas? Tomemos tu capa y vamonos a la sala, seguramente tu madre estará ahí.

Tras decir esto los chicos se cubrieron con la capa y empezaron a caminar hasta su meta. Se escuchaba la voz de la madre de James diciéndole a Nana que Victoria llegaría pronto. James y Sirius se escondieron atrás de una de las plantas que adornaban la sala.

Pasaron unos momentos y se escucho venir la voz de otra mujer. Ambas parecían estar contentas de verse, sonrían muy ampliamente y se abrazaron diciendo que se habían extrañado mucho.

Elizabeth, tengo una pregunta. – Dijo la mujer pequeña y delgada. –Son ciertos los comentarios que están rondando por el ministerio de magia.

Mi querida Tory. La verdad es que no estoy al tanto de lo que están diciendo.

Dicen las malas lenguas que has adoptado a la muggle. Y otros dicen que ella a asesinado y tendrá que se juzgada.

Bueno, no todos los chimes son ciertos. –Declaro la mujer.

Tienes que contarme. Por favor, te juro que no se que pensar acerca de todo esto.

La verdad es que eres mi confidente. Y sinceramente tengo que hablar con alguien. Debes de saber que nadie lo hace por aquí.

Sirius miro a James fijamente. Los dos sabían que la mujer se refería a que cada vez que ella trataba de hablar con su hijo este la ignoraría. No lo pudieron evitar y sonrieron, trataban de no reírse a carcajadas.

Pues todo empezó hace… Tres días. Tu debes de saber que la mayoría del tiempo trabajo en la casa. Pero aquella noche recibí un mensaje diciendo que debía de ir a la residencia la estudiante Evans lo más rápido posible porque alguien estaba usando magia, habían mandado dos lechuzas para detener a esta persona pero por alguna razón nadie obedecía. Entonces dimos el caso como una emergencia.

Llegue tan pronto como pude, y lo que mire me horrorizo. La muchacha se estaba protegiendo con un campo de fuerza, por eso era que estaba usando magia. Sus padres estaban muertos, ambos. Sus cuerpos estaban en la sala y la chica abrazaba a su madre y no quería soltarla. Estaba tan asustada, había sangre por doquier. Y lo que me intrigo mucho es que había una tercera persona, todavía no e logrado que la chica me hable de ello; pero me parece muy sospechoso porque no es un miembro o amigo de la familia. Hasta el momento no hemos logrado identificar la relación de esta persona con el caso. Pobre criatura no ha parado de llorar.

¿Y que va a pasar?- pregunto Tory intrigada.

Va a tener que ir al Ministerio de Magia y dar su explicación del asunto. Lo que mas me da pesar es que la niña no quiere ni siquiera mencionar lo que paso. Y si no puede decírmelo a mí, como va a poder decírselo al Ministerio. Y tú sabes que soy la persona mas indicada para saber cuando alguien esta mintiendo del área. Y hasta el momento no e visto ni un poquito de mentira en su mirar. Para empezar no ha dicho nada.

Pobre. Y que le va a pasar. No es mayor de edad todavía.

No lo se. Me imagino que se le dará la custodia a alguien. Lo único que se es que le darán un funeral a los padres de la chica en un cementerio muggle. Y creo que atenderé, sola.

Y que hay de tu familia. La chica debería de sentir apoyo de los que la rodean.

La verdad no se. Nunca había tenido un caso semejante. Tendré que pensar mucho acerca de esto. La joven no es la única confundida. Ese James. ¿Cuándo dejara de hacerme la vida imposible?

Y así el tema cambio de la señorita Evans a las travesuras y locuras de Jimmy. La conversación parecía hacerse mas larga e interminable a cada segundo. ¿Cuánto hablan las mujeres? Pensó James. Parece que nos quedaremos aquí por miles de años.

Potter sintió que alguien le tocaba el hombro forzándolo a despertar. Era Sirius. Ya no tenían la capa de invisibilidad, no había nadie en la sala. James restregó sus ojos y miro al reloj. Eran las tres de la mañana.

Se han ido desde hace media hora. Salieron a algún lado, no se donde, empezaron a susurrar.

¿Y ahora que Canuto?

Que acaso no te parece intrigante que hay una persona que murió en la casa de Evans que nadie sabe quien es.

Pues Aquí esta mi siguiente capitulo. Mándenme miles de reviews porque si no lo hacen me enojo y no publico.

**Sarah Lilian Potter**- Pues ahí te va el siguiente capi. Haber que te parece.

**Sailor Alluminen Siren**- Ahí te va parte de lo que le paso a Lily. No se te olvide decirme que piensas.

**Josesita**- Ahí te va una parte de lo que le paso a Lily. No se te olvide decirme que piensas.

**Tomoyo-Potter**- Gracias por tu review.

**Darame**- Pues ahí te van unas cuantas respuestas. Y por eso es que me impresiono tu capacidad deductiva. Adivinataste!

**Annie Ryddle**- Muchas gracias por tu review. .


	4. Funeral

Funeral

Aquella mañana una lechuza con un emblema de Hogwarts había llegado. Llevaba el escudo de la escuela sobre su pecho y tres cartas en su pico dorado. Una para el Señor Potter, una para el Señor Black, y otra para la Señorita Evans.

¡Que emoción!- exclamo la Señora Potter.- Irán a la escuela muy pronto.- dijo mientras se servia jugo de naranja.

Si me imagino que debes de estar muy feliz porque me voy a ir de la casa y no voy a regresar hasta Navidad.- declaro James.

James, ¿Por qué tienes que empezar con esa actitud tan temprano?- le reprendió su madre.

En mi humilde opinión personal James esta contento porque va a jugar quidditch.- Sugirió Sirius.

¡Claro que si! Vamos a patear los traseros de unos cuantos Slytherins!- río James.

¡James! Eso no es apropiado.- Le regaño la mujer. – Cambiando de tema. Tu padre, Lily, y yo vamos a salir hoy en la tarde. Si yo fuera tu no esperaría que lleguemos temprano.

Y se puede saber la razón por la cual no puedo ir.- Exigió el joven arrogantemente.

James no es nada por lo que debas preocuparte. Es parte de mi trabajo.

¡Si yo nunca me debo preocupar por lo que esta pasando en mis narices!- Grito el muchacho levantándose de la mesa. – Dices que el del problema soy yo. Pero la del problema eres tú porque nunca has sido capaz de comunicarte conmigo. Nunca me has dado importancia.

James Potter, te sientas en este mismo instante y cierras la boca.

No lo voy a hacer. Estoy arto de ti. Ni siquiera tratas a Evans como una persona. Solo la tratas como "parte de tu trabajo."

¡James!- dijo la mujer mientras se levantaba de la mesa.

James camino hacia la silla en la que la pelirroja estaba sentada. Se arrodillo a la par de ella y tomo su delicada mano entre sus fuertes manos. Miro a la chica y aprecio por primera vez el verde intenso de sus ojos, no había parado de llorar. ¡Pobre Criatura! ¿Por qué estarías pasando?

Evans,te suplico. Déjame ir a donde sea que vayas.- Suplico el chico. –Tú podrías detener esta discusión con solo un 'si.'

La chica le miraba fijamente, si decía que no quería que fuera con ellos se ganara al chico de enemigo, y aquel chico le molestaría en Hogwarts. Si elegía darle su permiso se ganaría a la madre del chico como enemiga.

¡Levántate muchacho! No te andes entrometiendo en lo que no te incumbe.

Evans, por favor. Lo único que quiero es apoyarte en lo que sea que este pasando. Lo único que quiero es ser tu amigo.- decía el chico mientras su madre le jalaba el brazo para levantarle.

¡James, levántate a horita mismo!

¡Suéltame mujer! ¡Déjame ir! Vieja inmunda.

¿Cómo me has llamado?

Lo que oíste.- Le contesto el chico.

La Señora Potter levanto a James de un tirón. En su mirada se reflejaban muchas emociones… odio, rencor, resentimiento, humillación, tristeza… James tenía una mirada arrogante. Definitivamente el no se disculparía. El no parecida estar avergonzado o arrepentido de lo que había dicho. La mujer levanto su mano ¡le daría bofetada a James! Lily tenía que intervenir. Potter lo había dicho, un 'si' podría terminar una discusión. Una de las miles discusiones que ellos tenían a diario. Pero al final era una menos.

¡No por favor!-intervino la muchacha tomando la mano de la mujer y dándole un leve empujón a James para separarlos.-Potter tiene mi permiso de ir al funeral de mis padres, y su amigo también. Por favor Señora Potter. Déjelos ir. No quiero que se queden aquí solos cuando es su voluntad acompañarme.

-Si eso es lo que deseas mi querida Lily. James Potter no te acostumbres a meterte en lo que no debes. El funeral es hoy a las a las diez de la mañana. Eso es en mas o menos una hora. Arréglense.

Lily le agradeció a la mujer por todo lo que había hecho por ella y luego salio del comedor. James salio del lugar sin siquiera decir una palabra, dejando a Sirius ahí para que calmara el temperamento de su madre, pues sabia que ella escucharía a cualquiera menos a su hijo.

Potter subió las escaleras y se paro afuera del cuarto de la muchacha. ¿Qué diría? Bueno, eso lo pensaría cuando estará adentro. Toco la puerta y la voz de la chica le dio permiso de entrar. Abrió la puerta lentamente, encontrándola sentada sobre la cama.

Evans. Solo te quiero agradecerte por dejarme ir a…

De nada. Es un placer para mí que vayas.

Evans lo lamento mucho.

Esta bien Potter.- sonrió la chica.

Llámame James.- dijo el muchacho mientras se sentaba a la par de ella. – Bueno. También te quería aclarar algo. No te pedí ir con ustedes solo para desafiar a mi madre. La verdad es que yo quería saber que era lo que estaba pasando, y estaba muy preocupado por la forma tan inesperada en la cual entraste aquella noche a mi casa. Y no sabia que pensar.

Yo… solo deseo que nada hubiera pasado…- dijo Lily derramando una lagrima.

Potter abrazo a Evans entre sus brazos que muy fuertes. La cabeza de la chica lloraba sobre el hombro de el, y el sobaba la cabellera roja.

Todo está bien.- el susurro. –Te prometo que todo lo estará.

Cuando el llanto de Lily paro James se levanto pidiéndole permiso para ir a alistarse. El chico dejo el cuarto y empezó a caminar lentamente por el pasillo con una sonrisa en sus labios.

¡Aja! Te he agarrado con las manos en la masa mi querido amigo. – Exclamo Sirius saliendo de atrás de una estatua.

¿De que estas hablando Canuto?

Estoy hablando de que estas tratando de conquistar a la pelirroja. Deberías de avergonzarte.

¿Por que? Yo simplemente le estaba dando mi pésame a Evans.- se defendió Potter.

¿Y para eso te tardaste veintitrés minutos con cincuenta y seis segundos?

Bueno… ella empezó a llorar.

Y tú tomaste ventaja de la situación y tú hiciste…- insinuó Sirius.

Solo la abrase y le dije que todo estaba bien Canuto.

Hay si, como que yo te voy a creer tal mentira…

Bueno a mí me consta que es la verdad. Ahora señor me podría dejar pasar. Tengo una chica que ir a conquistar, y juro que mis intenciones no son buenas.- James y Sirius sonrieron…

Los dos ataúdes bajaban lentamente encontrado el lugar en el que estarían para siempre. La lluvia caía lentamente. James se reclinaba en el árbol de roble, pero noto que Lily estaba llorando y no pudo soportar la idea de una chica bonita llorando sin nadie consolándola. Se paro a la par de ella y tomo su mano para darle fuerzas. Ella solo reclino su cabeza sobre el hombro del chico alcanzando a ver lo último que vería de sus padres. Dos hombres empezaron a echar tierra sobre los ataúdes. Tapando ambos hoyos, borrándolos de la faz de la tierra muy lentamente como que si nunca hubieran sido cavados… Ahora ya no había nada más que tierra y césped, y un hueco vació en el corazón de una hija en luto, quizás dos.

Más lágrimas derramaba la joven sabiendo que sus padres nunca más le hablarían o regañarían, o cualquier otra cosa. Ellos nunca volverían en ninguna forma. Y fue en aquel momento en el que ella había pensado que soledad era su única compañía cuando el chico en el cual ella apoyaba su cabeza le abrazo y susurro.

Todo está bien, lo importante es que estamos juntos.

Pues mis corazones aquí les va el cuarto capitulo. Perdón por la tardanza pero es que mi graduación no tarda en venir el 21 de junio y hay muchas cosas que me mantienen ocupada.

¡Pues me parece que estaba inspirada porque me salio bonito el final! Bueno un abrazo. Les prometo que el próximo va mas largo.

Y no se les olvide mandar ¡REVIEWS, REVIEWS, REVIEWS!

**Sarah Lilian Potter-** Bueno creo que esta está un poquito mas largo. Pero el proximo te aseguro que va mas largo.

**Luh Black-** Pues la verdad no hablo brasileño, pero entiendo un poquito. Pero si hablo ingles y también un poquito de francés. Voy a leer tus historias cuando mis profesores se cansen de darme tareas o en cualquier tiempito libre.

**Darame-** Pues aquí esta el cuarto capitulo mi deductiva favorita. Ay te va el funeral, contadme si te gusta el final, trate de que me saliera bueno. No falta mucho para que vayan a Hogwarts, pero te prometo que se va a poner interesante la cosa.

**Josesita-** Pues si sigues leyendo prometo que sabrás quien es la tercera persona. Aquí te va el capitulo.

**Lucemvicuna-** Pues si, la otra persona esta muerta. Espero que te llegue el e-mail diciendo de este capitulo.

**Sailor Alluminem Siren-** Muchas gracias por tu review. Espero que te guste este capitulo.

Biank Radcliffe- Muchas gracias por tu review. Espero que te encante este capitulo este capitulo.


End file.
